Young justice in vegas
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: Cheshire had been in their captivity for weeks now and finally a lead led them to meone will bed tinkly wed,someone suspects their pregnant,and their will be lots of pairings:spitfire,cheshroy,chalant,supermartian and aquarocket. Not finished the drunk wedding isn't in yet,I'd love your opinions not sure whether to continue,please R&R,thanks:) crap summary.


She'd been in their captivity for a week now and they still hadn't made progress. Artemis would try to convince her to change to the good side but Jade wouldn't. She was only helping them because she had no choice, she wasn't enjoying spending time with the little sidekicks,she wasn't. They were sitting in the kitchen.. all of the team,including Jade. Robin,Wally,artemis,zantanna,mgann,conner,kaldur and raquel. Then the zeta tubes were heard and he showed up.

"Recognised-B06 red arrow."

He walked into the kitchen,surprisingly he was dressed in his usual civis. Wally immediately ran up to his old friend.

"Roy!..man have we missed you!" Wally said before kaldur and robin went over.

"Oh great..." Artemis said quietly in the kitchen. She was sitting besides Jade.

"What's wrong lil sis,don't like the competition?" Jade joked.

"If by competition you mean Roy,then no I don't like the competition."

"Here I thought heroes were suppose to get on with everybody."

"Apparently not." Artemis said and zantanna came over to them.

"Have you guys ever noticed how the guys just automatically go over to Roy every time he comes...it's like they're drawn to him."

"They aren't the only ones." Jade said,her eyes locked on the red headed archer.

"Of course you'd be attracted to one of the biggest jerks ever to live." Artemis said to her sister.

"Mm,what can I say ginger love runs in the family." Jade replied back,nudging artemis in the arm. Zantanna just laughed.

The boys came over and Roy noticed Jade after a minute.

"What's she doing here?"

"She is helping the sidekicks." Jade said taking a sip of her soda.

"Please do not call us sidekicks." Kaldur said.

"Fine,I'm helping the team." She corrected herself and a laugh was heard from m'gann in the background. She was with raquel and conner,and the two looked at her in confusion as neither of them had said anything funny. The real reason she was laughing is because she had heard Roy's thoughts which were very entertaining.

They all went into the living room but Jade pulled back robin and kaldur.

"I think I might know where Romano is..." Jade said to robin knowing he was the technical one and more fit to be the leader,she also said it to kaldur since he was the leader.

"The Russian gang leader? Where?" Robin said.

"His location isn't exactly child friendly.."

"Child friendly?" Kaldur said confused.

"He seems to go to a strip club in Chicago a lot. I know which one and what time he goes..unless he's changed to a different location but I doubt that,seeing as he owns it." Jade continued.

"No way! We've did background checks and everything on Romano,there wasn't any property's in his owning."

"That would be because he uses a different aliases.." Kaldur interjected.

"Correct..alvin malclucky. He also happens to do shadey drug dealings under the alias of rick nerving."

"Rick nerving? I believe he was a former scientist." Kaldur added.

"He was,specialising in pharmaceutical and biology purposes. Which links to the drug dealing." Jade said,it surprised both kaldur and robin that she knew information like this. "What? I'm not just a pretty face."

"Right,well we should tell the others and get ready to leave." Robin said looking to kaldur for agreement.

"I shall tell miss Martian to prepare the bio ship." Kaldur said and the three went into the lounge where the team (including Roy) sat. They informed them of the new information obtained and everyone prepared for the mission.

"Roy,you will be joining us?" Kaldur asked Roy quietly.

"There's a mole on the team,I suppose we should keep an eye on them,besides I've been looking for Romano for months there's no way id miss this." Roy said walking to join the others.

Everyone suited up and got onto the bio ship.

"Okay so what do you know?" Robin asked Jade turning to face her.

"I know he has a few strip clubs mostly based in Chicago-" zantanna cut her off.

"Mostly?"

"Yes,some of them are spread out all over such as one in Vegas and three more in Russia. Our best lead is in Chicago,seeing as it is where he mostly lives,but I think Vegas is our next best shot. He seems to be very fond of the casinos there." She finished and almost everyone on the bio ship was paying attention to her except raquel who was dazing out the window and m'gann who was piloting the ship.

"So he's a gambler?" Wally asked.

"Yes and a very good one too." Jade replied,looking out of the window.

"So he could be in Russia,y'Know Russian roulette." Wally added.

"Yes but Russia is the first place they'd look for a Russian gang leader it's best to stay low key." Jade finished and everyone turned their attention away from her and to robin.

"Okay guys our first stop is the hotel then we check out the club."

"You think you're going to get in?" Wally said to robin.

"And what makes you think you'll get in,Wallman?" Roy asked Wally.

"Duh,I'm older." Wally said as though it were obvious.

"Old enough to get into a strip club?" Roy said.

"Roy's right,our best chance is to sneak in,but how?" Artemis said and everyone including raquel and miss Martian looked at Jade.

"There's a back door left unguarded,I guess we could sneak in." Jade said before conner asked.

"What even is a strip club anyway?"

This resulted in a few 'umms'

"It's a place where you pay to see women strip naked." Zantanna explained slowly.

"Oh,why would you pay to see women strip naked? I mean don't these people have girlfriends?" Conner asked confused.

"And who exactly is your girlfriend?" Jade asked conner.

"M'gann." He said and everyone looked at the blushing Martian.

"I saw it in a magazine once.." She explained.

"And what magazine was this?" Roy asked.

"Well it had a lot of inappropriate pictures in and.." She was cut off by Raquel.

"Who's was it?" She asked looking around at all the boys.

"Erm I think it was wally's" m'gann said and almost everyone looked at the speedster with mischievous smiles or looks of disgust.

"It could be robs." He said defensively.

"Hey don't shift the blame on me!"

"It was not mine either,and I do not believe it would be conners." Kaldur confessed.

"It could be Roy's!" Wally said crossing his arms.

"Since when am I at the cave,besides you've got a collection full of them at home." Roy responded.

"Oh really? How do you know?" Jade asked flirtatiously.

"Wally's mom called me one time, said she was worried and thought he needed a girlfriend." Roy replied and Wally blushed.

"Wait so that's why you took me to that theme park and tried to get /every/ girls number." Wally said slightly hurt.

"No that was actually for me." Roy admitted sheepishly.

"Aw was little red looking for some action?" Jade teased from behind Roy.

"And still is.." Robin said from the other side of the bio ship.

"Well he could always have my number..if he's still up for it." Jade whispered so quietly to Roy's ear that he could barely hear, even conner strained to hear that one.

They passed a bit of the flight quietly,only a small amount of conversation going on.

"Okay,according to coordinates we should be there in 10." Robin said,doing something to his wrist gadget thingy.

"Where exactly are we staying?" Artemis asked unsure of the arrangements.

"Don't worry,we're stopping in a hotel. You guys will have to bunk up though."

"Isn't there some kind of regulation that we can't stay in a hotel without an adult?" Zantanna asked.

"Don't worry we have two adults with us and kaldur who's almost an adult,technically. And miss Martian can shape shift if that doesn't work."

"Who are the adults?" Said raquel turning to look at robin.

"Roy and Jade. Well in technicality anyways,I mean Roy's 18 and jades 19,so they're old enough to book a hotel."

"Are we splitting into boys and girls or..?" Artemis asked.

"If you guys want,I mean I'm not sure how many can sleep in a room and there's ..10 of us so I think we will have to split up into a fives" Robin said doing head count.

"Unless we go four in two rooms and two in one." Zantanna said. Before adding "Because only four are allowed per room in most hotels meaning two will have to share a room together."

"We'll figure it out when we get there. Besides we'll only be there one night." Robin said.

"that's if he's there.." Jade added and moments later they arrived at the high class hotel.

"I'm sorry we cannot give rooms away without adult supervision." The receptionist said glaring at them all.

The team except for Roy and Jade went and sat in the reception,whilst the other two sorted things out.

"We are legally adults." Jade said handing their passports as proof. The woman looked at them.

"How many of you is there?" She asked.

"10,including ourselves." Jade answered.

"We don't have a room for 10..try another hotel." She snarled.

"But we want this one-" Jade began but Roy cut her off.

"Look my girlfriend and I came here for a night away with our friends,I'm sure you have two or three rooms that can fit us." Roy said and the receptionist glared before checking the computer.

"We only have four beds per room." She said.

"Then we'll have another room for two please." Jade said,both she and Roy were annoyed with the receptionist.

"Then your 'friends' would be left unsupervised." She snarled again.

"Our other friend is 17 he will be 18 next month." Jade snapped.

"Still one room left unsupervised."

"Then my boyfriend will supervise that room. I'll share with my sister." Jade fumed.

"Fine! Your room keys." The receptionist said handing them the keys with an untrusting smirk. The two walked of to the others.

"What a bitch!" Jade said to Roy.

"Wait.." Roy said and they stopped walking. "She gave us the honeymoon sweet."

"I am not sharing that with artemis!" Jade said snatching the keys to look at the writing.

"She's bunking with zantanna,she said when we got here." Roy confirmed.

"She'd choose her over her own sister!"

"You chose crime over your own sister,how's that different?" Roy argued.

"The situation was different okay.."

"How?"

"I don't want to discuss this now,so let's just get to the others." She said feisty,handing him back the key and walking over to the rest.

"Hey,what took so long?" Wally asked standing up.

"A disagreement,but we got the keys.." Jade said.

"Only problem is one of the rooms is a honey moon sweet." Roy added.

The team immediately ran to who they wanted to be with. Wally,robin,conner and kaldur stood together and zantanna,artemis,m'gann and raquel stood together.

"It's not like we're staying long,I mean it's only for one night." Raquel said to lighten the mood.

"Yeah..unless Romano isn't at the strip club then-" robin began but shut himself up because of the glares being sent by Roy and Jade.

They grabbed their bags and headed up to their rooms. The boys got a nice view and an en suite. The girls however got a small cramped room without windows and had bunk beds whilst the boys slept in their own beds. The honeymoon suite had an en suite, TV,chocolates and champagne,a great view, robes, rose petals covering the floor and..one bed. No couch,just one bed.

"I'd sleep on the couch but..." Roy said looking for a couch.

"It's fine you can just sleep in the tub.." Jade said dropping her bag onto the floor.

"You sleep in the tub." Roy snarled.

"Calm down red,it was only a joke..besides you'd be lucky to share a bed with me or any other girl for that matter." Jade stated going over to the read the note on the bed.

"Dear newly weds, please enjoy your stay at the Colton hotel, the refreshments and chocolates are free of charge. Please take care of our room,and enjoy your wedding night."

Roy put his things on top of the bed,it squeaked. "Well that's not good,hubby." Jade said before eating a chocolate truffle.

"No it's not,wifey." Roy joked back and then there was a knock at the room door. "Who is it?"

"Room service." A squeaky voice came from the other side of the door.

"Doors open,Wally." Roy said and Wally walked in.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"Because that's the voice you use when you pretend to be artemis." Roy replied.

"I do not appreciate you mocking my sister." Jade said moving Roy's bag off the bed and putting it in the wardrobe.

"Careful Wally she has knives.." Roy warned jokingly.

"I'm well aware.." Wally said. "So this is your room,pretty nice."

"Yeah.."

"Ours is round the corner and the girls is on the other side of the hotel. You must of really pissed that receptionist if she split us up." Wally said.

"Thank Jade for that." Roy said looking at Jade.

"Would you rather us sleep on the streets?"

"I'd rather have my own bed."

"Wait you have to share a bed?" Wally asked looking for anything sleepable.

"Unfortunately." Roy said and Jade just winked.

"Right well don't get too comfy rob told me to let yous know that we will be leaving soon so,suit up. We will all meet here." Wally said before leaving.

"Champagne?" Jade asked.

"Maybe later.."

"Suit yourself." Jade said popping open a bottle. It splattered everywhere. "Well that went well."

Roy just glared at her,his shirt soaked off the champagne. He took the bottle off her. "I'll take that since you can't be trusted!" He said seriously before splashing her with the champagne.

"Mm,so red arrow has a fun side.." Jade said reaching to get the bottle,the two became increasingly close. Both noticed the very little space between them,they moved closer to each other slowly and were just about to kiss...when Wally whizzed through the door again,robin accompanying him. Roy and Jade moved away from each other as quick as kf when they heard the door open.

"Woah what happened here?" Wally said noticing that the pairs clothes were soaked.

"Roy being a clutz,he spilt the champagne everywhere." Jade accused.

Roy's face went amused and serious at the same time "Me? If I remember correctly you were the one who opened the bottle."

"Mm,but you're the one holding it." Jade said and everyone in the room looked at the bottle in Roy's hand.

"Moving on,you guys think it will be better to suit up or go in civis?" Robin asked in his uniform.

"Civis." Wally,Roy,and Jade said at the same time.

"Dude,it's a strip club,you really think they'd let us in,in uniform!" Wally argued.

"That's why we're sneaking in.." Robin argued back.

"Yeah but don't you think walking around in costume in a strip club is a bit suspicious?" Wally said,arms flailing everywhere.

"He's right,it would look suspicious.." Jade said handing Roy a towel. The two dried themselves as much as they could.

"Fine!..you guys have extra clothes right?" Robin said surrendering then asking sheepishly.

"Yes,robin we remembered to bring extra clothes." Roy said sarcastically.

"Great,well get ready and we will all be here in five." Robin said turning to leave,

Wally behind him stating "I'll go tell the girls to wear normal clothes then." And then the door was shut.

"I'll get changed in the bathroom.." Roy sheepishly said turning to go in to the bathroom. Jade just put the champagne down and cleaned the damp cream carpet before getting changed.

Meanwhile in the girls room,Artemis came out of the bathroom.

"Zantanna,that's my bunk..yours is the bottom." Artemis said moving zantanna's bag.

"Sorry I put them there." M'gann said.

"Artemis are you alright?" Zantanna said going over to her friend.

"Yeah,I'm fine it's just-" artemis began but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Wally? What on earth,haven't you ever heard of knocking." Raquel started.

"Sorry...I just came to tell you guys..or girls that we won't be wearing our uniform so unsuit up." Wally said before turning to the door. "Also we meet in Jade and Roy's room in five so don't take too long." He said before leaving.

"He thinks five minutes is long enough for girls to get ready.." Artemis joked and all girls laughed.

"Well,I'm dressed." M'gann said changing into her usual outfit.

"Sserd su!" (Dress us!) zantanna said and the girls appeared dressed in there normal outfits.

In the boys room,Wally had just came back "Man I'm glad we got this room,the girls don't even have their own beds." Wally said jumping onto his bed.

"Yeah,there's no way id sleep on those bunk beds." Conner said putting on his jacket.

"Likewise my friend,although I do not think it would wise for you to sleep on top bunk." Kaldur said standing up from his bed. Conner chuckled.

"I hate bunk beds." He said.

"What don't you hate.." Robin said approaching the room from the bathroom,in his civis and his shades.

"Okay just give me a sec to get changed out of these.." Wally said and in a flash he was ready. "..okay you think the girls are ready?"

He got no reply,the other boys merely laughed.

About five minutes later,the boys went round to the girls room.

"Are you ready?" Robin said standing in the doorway.

"Yeah we're ready.." Artemis said and all the girls came out the room.

They arrived outside Roy and jades room and heard arguing..

"Well she looked like she was going to steal something.." They could hear Jade shout through the other side.

"That wasn't what I was talking about,the hotel could kick us out!" They heard Roy shout back.

"Um.." Robin said and Wally just opened the door. Roy was sitting on the bed and Jade was standing in front of him.

"What's wrong,we heard shouting?" Kaldur said and the team walked into the room.

"Jade decided to hit the cleaner over the head with a bottle..." Roy said and everyone turned their attention to the cleaner,they didn't notice until now, lying unconscious on the floor on the other side of the room.

"Well she was going to steal your watch,you should be thanking me." Jade said crossing her arms.

"Like you haven't stolen before." Artemis commented.

"What are we going to do with her?" Conner said referring to the cleaner.

"Maybe we should dump her in the staff room or something..." Raquel suggested.

"Yeah but where is that?" M'gann asked.

"At the other end of the corridor." Robin said fidgeting with his wrist gadget.

"Okay kal get her legs.." Conner said lifting her up.

Once they'd gotten rid of the cleaner Wally commented "Never got rid of a body before.."

"There's a first time for everything," Jade said before adding "maybe we should get something to eat,it's only 6pm and Romano arrives at 11pm on a usual."

"That is if he's there.." Roy said.

"Well there's two clubs here,but other wise our best chance is Vegas." Raquel added and everyone left the hotel.

"So where are we eating?" Artemis asked before Wally interjected.

"I don't know but I'm starving.."

"When aren't you." Artemis snarled and the two began bickering.

"Such a lovely couple." Jade whispered to zantanna.

"That's what I've been saying,canary thinks they're both in denial." She replied.

"Ah,love really is blind..." Jade commented. "But she could do so much better.."

"Didn't you say ginger love ran in the family?" Zee asked.

"It's genetic.." Jade replied and Roy's eyes went wide,he was walking behind the girls,kaldur by his side.

"Are you okay my friend?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm good." Roy replied.

"You mind telling your face that." Raquel joked.

"I'm fine!" Roy said usual gruff tone.

"Would you get a room!" Robin said to Wally and artemis.

"They can have mine and Roy's if they like.." Jade said turning to the pair.

"It's a honeymoon suite too.." Zantanna added.

"Very romantic.." M'gann also added.

"Can we just find somewhere to eat?!" Artemis snapped.

"What about there?" Conner said looking at a bar which seemed to serve food.

"Erm..maybe a restaurant." Wally said and everyone agreed,conner didn't realise it was a bikers pub/bar.

"What about there.." Raquel said looking at a fancy restaurant.

"Anywheres fine with me..that is of course if they have desert.." Wally said.

The team went into the restaurant 'Pepper and salt.' And took a seat. They sat M'gann,Raquel,Jade,artemis, on the opposite side sat conner,kaldur,Roy and Wally. And at the top of the table sat robin and on the other sat zantanna.

M'gann and conner held hands across from each other since they were a couple,kaldur and raquel also newly coupled and robin and zantanna had their fling.

"You guys know what you wanna drink yet?" The waiter asked with a very Chicago accent,it may have been a posher restaurant than others there but it was still Chicago.

Almost everyone ordered coke (or Pepsi seeing as restaurants don't do coke) except zantanna and Raquel who ordered sprite and Jade who ordered water.

"Okay that's 7 pepsis,2 sprites and 1 water..I'll be back in a moment,please look at our menu." The waiter said before going to get their drinks. When the waiter asked what they wanted to eat Wally was the last asked.

"I'll have a steak well done,the chicken melt,hmm pepperoni pizza,curly fries,onion rings,garlic bread,the mega ultra beef burger aaaand spaghetti bolognese." The waiter was astonished that Wally ordered that and ate it within an hour,(he beat the record) so astonished that he gave the whole table a free desert each.

Everyone got the chocolate cake, and under the table,unnoticed by everyone (except Roy) Jade began gently rubbing her foot against Roy's leg. The game of footsie had begun. She kicked him and he kicked her back,no one noticing until Jade accidentally kicked Wally and artemis was accused.

"What did you do that for?!" Wally shouted.

"What are you on about now bay watch?" Artemis asked.

"You just kicked me!.."

"I did not!"

"Did so! I felt it!"

"Well it wasn't me.." Artemis said looking at Jade.

"Don't look at me,my legs can't reach that far..really artemis don't accuse others for something you've done." Jade stated,before shoving a piece of cake in her mouth.

"Well it wasn't me!"

"Yes it was!" Wally said back.

"Here they go!" Conner said. Sighing.

"We can't go one day without those two ripping each other's head off." Robin said leaning back in his chair with his head down.

"Can we have the bill please? Thanks." M'gann said sheepishly.

"Right away!" The waitress who had just came on shift said and went to collect their bill.

"Okay so that's $113.56.." Zantanna said looking at the bill.

"Who's paying?" Raquel asked and everyone looked at each other.

"Um here we'll use the bats credit card,he said to use it during emergencies..." Robin said and the waitress came over and took the credit card.

"What no tip?" Roy asked.

"She doesn't need it.." M'gann said before continuing "She's already completed grad school and she's resigning next month to leave for another job." M'gann said reading her mind.

"What did I say about using powers in public?" Robin said.

"Sorry but there's so much gossip,like that guy over there is going to propose to his girlfriend,oh and her at the bar is leaving her boyfriend for his brother,and-" m'gann was cut off by kaldur.

"M'gann,I believe it is best not to pry in others affairs." Kaldur said being a gentlemen as always.

"Yeah but their affairs are interesting.." Raquel said being nosy.

"Maybe we should go it's a little over 7pm." Conner said.

"What time do we have to leave for the club?" Artemis asked.

"We should go at 9pm at least then it gives us time to prepare." Kaldur answered.

"It opens at 8." Jade said finishing her water.

"You seem to know a lot about this club?" Robin said suspiciously.

"Shadows.." Jade answered shortly.

"Just the shadows?" Roy asked.

"Well,I may have did a few shows.." She answered and she received a few looks for that. "What?I needed the money besides it's not like I took my clothes off."

"It's a strip club!" Artemis pointed out.

"Doesn't mean you have to take your clothes off all the time."

"Maybe we should go.." Wally said awkwardly.

They left and returned to the hotel for a while.

"You actually worked at the club?" Roy asked searching his suitcase.

"Only for a while.." Jade said lying on the bed turning the TV on.

"When?"

"Last year,I had just turned 18,the youngest you can be to work there is 16,that is if you're desperate..as long as you have the assets for the job."

"Assets?" Roy asked her confused.

"Yes Roy breasts.." She said and she could see his cheeks blush a little.

"Oh." Was all he said before asking "Why were you desperate?"

"What?" She didn't understand.

"For the money..you said you needed the money,why?" He said looking up from the suitcase he was searching.

"Oh..well working for the shadows makes you wanted by a lot of people,I needed the money to hide and let's just say the people after me won't be able to search for anyone." She said with a wink.

"You killed them?"

"Yes..don't be like that" she said noticing how he tensed.

"I'm not being like anything.."

"They had it coming to them..besides they had plans to sabotage the justice league..I couldn't let them do that,that's my job." She joked and she swore she could see a smile tug at the sides of his mouth.

"What are you looking for anyway?" She asked curious to see what he had been rummaging around for.

"Phone.." He said giving up hope in that bag. "Maybe the cleaner took it." He said joking.

"Oh it's here..." She said holding it up in the air.

"What's it doing over there?"

"It was low on battery so I put it on charge,we have the same phone by the way." She said lifting her phone up in the other hand.

"Hopefully not the same passcode." He said taking his out of her hand.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." She said in a sing song tone.

"Not a chance." He said before showing Jade a photo. "That's Romano right?"

"It is..why?"

"According to this he just landed in Vegas.."

"According to what?"

"Facebook.." He said shyly.

"Roy harper has Facebook? And he has.." She checked through his friends "..every single villain except me." She said pouting.

"Yeah well I like to keep close tabs on my targets.." He said taking his phone off her,untrusting.

She grabbed her own phone and sent him a friend request, before saying "Artemis blocked me y'Know.."

"Gee I wonder why.." He said sarcastically before lying down on the bed next to her.

"I kept tagging her and Wally in statuses and telling them what a lovely couple they'd make."

"They're both pig headed,it wouldn't end well.." Was all Roy said whilst typing on his phone.

"You just ignored my friend request.." She said faking a shocked tone.

"Whoops!" He said before he could say anything else she interrupted.

"What no profile picture? Really red, you can already tell this is you. Seriously you need pictures, and good statuses."

He snapped a picture of her when she wasn't looking and posted it. "You don't like my picture." He asked sarcastically.

"Remove it now!" She said whilst punching him in the arm.

"Or what?"

"Or all our mutual friends (the villains) get a very nice message telling them who exactly roy harper is."

"...fine!" He said eye brows furrowed. "Oh wait artemis just commented."

Artemis lian crock: I'm surprised she hasn't killed you for putting this on.

Jade Nguyen: Not yet anyway.

"Okay now you may delete it.." She said to Roy,and he did just as he was told.

In the girls artemis was lying on the top bunk. "Did you guys see that photo Roy just put on of jade.." Artemis said.

"I thought you blocked Jade on Facebook because she kept commenting on how much of a lovely couple you and Wally would make?" Zantanna asked from the bottom bunk.

"I did,she must have made a new account.."

"You guys think they'll be a store round here that sells cookies?" M'gann asked.

"M'gann they sell cookies everywhere..why?"Raquel asked sassily.

"I don't get to bake cookies here,and I guess I just like cookies.." She said, "oh wait I think robin is trying to signal to me."

In the boys room,

"Why won't m'gann get my signals!" Robin said.

"Dude what are you trying to do." Wally asked.

"I'm trying to get us all mind linked."

"Hello robin?" M'gann asked in his head.

"M'gann try and link us all." Robin said in his head and suddenly they were these voices,thoughts of the others.

"Ugh not this mind link again!" Jade complained.

"Nice photo,very pretty!" Wally thought.

"Roy I thought you removed that!" She scolded him.

"I did!" He said back.

"Woah,can we not argue my heads killing." Wally thought,putting his hand on his forehead.

"Roy has a lead.." Jade thought.

"I might,according to..a source he's in Vegas." Roy thought and Jade giggled out loud.

"Yeah a source."

"Okay, then w-" robin began but was cut off by Wally.

"Maybe we should go anyway,just to y'Know check.." Wally thought.

"Of course bay watch wants to go.." Artemis thought.

"Well I just think we should check.." He argued back.

"Guys,maybe we shouldn't argue in mind link." M'gann thought putting an end to the arguement.

"That would be wise.." Kaldur added.

"Yeah,so are we going to Vegas or what?" Conner asked.

"We'll check the club here first if we can't find them then it's straight to Vegas." Robin said.

"Alright,meet at the bio ship in five." Robin finished and the mind link ended,everyone replaced their things.

"Thank god we don't have to sleep on those bunk beds." Artemis said in the girls room.

"Thank god we don't have to sleep on that squeaky bed..." Jade said in her room. (It's a sister thing.)

"Yeah,thank god I don't have to share with you." Roy said taking their bags out the wardrobe.

"Well you could have slept in the tub." She said picking up the box of chocolates and an unopened bottle of champagne.

"You're taking those?" He asked ignoring her previous comment.

"It's not like it's stealing we had to have them some time.." Jade said putting them in her bag.

"Just don't smash the bottle.." He said unzipping her suitcase to put them in.

"There's still some left in the other bottle.." She said half seductively.

"Yeah and you drunk on a mission would be great." Said Roy sarcastically.

"I can handle my drink,but can you?" She said and he took the bottle off her. He drank at least half before she took it off him. "Easy red.." She said and he gave her the drink.

"I can handle my drink...just not champagne." He said and she laughed. She drank the rest of the bottle.

At the boys room, robin was fidgeting with his wrist gadget

"Okay so we'll check the club and perimeter which should take about half an hour at most,if we don't find anything or Romano then we leave for Vegas.." Robin said.

"I have a suggestion,maybe one of the ladies should ask where Romano is,the security guards will let them in." Kaldur suggested.

"Kals right,they wouldn't answer us." Conner said zipping up his bag.

"Okay it's half eight now maybe we should go get the others.." Wally said.

"They're girls give them a little longer.." Robin said.

Meanwhile in the girls,

"Okay I can't deal with packing,it's so frustrating." Zantanna said sorting out her clothes.

"Next time we shouldn't unpack." M'gann said.

"Yeah.." Raquel said.

"Next time I'm not packing much..." Artemis said.

In Roy's and jades room, ten minutes had past and they'd almost drank all of the other bottle.

Jade was standing on top of the bed. "What about that time in New Orleans?" She said slurring some some of her words.

"What about it?" He said taking another drink.

"You didn't kiss me back?"

He took another sip before handing her the bottle,she took a drink waiting for his answer. "You forced yourself on me..." He slurred.

"Here I thought you'd appreciate it." She said taking another drink still standing on the bed. He stood from the floor. "You could have kissed back."

"Kiss you or your teeth?" He said reaching for the bottle.

"Me,..although you could have closed your mouth" she said passing him the bottle.

"It's empty!" He said dropping the bottle.

"How about another?" She asked.

"There's no more bottles."

"I meant kiss."

"We can't.." He said looking to the ground,he always did this,he knew she'd drop everything for him but he denied everytime.

"We can." She said loosing her balance and falling forward. He caught her. Bridal style the two about to kiss,and just then the door flew open.

"You guys ready?" Artemis asked,all the team standing in the doorway.

"Hey sis,could you get my bag it's over there." she said pointing at the bag on the floor.

"Are you drunk?!" Zantanna asked,

They both snorted before saying "..no."

"Okay great,the only one who seems to be an expert is drunk." Wally sighed.

"No more champagne for you." Wally said taking the empty bottle away. The drunk pair were giggling.

"Should we video this?" Kaldur asked.

"Um zantanna can you sober them?" Conner asked.

"I can try" she said preparing herself before saying. "Rebos meht!" (Sober them). The two were instantly back to normal,they looked at each other for a quick moment before Roy released Jade from his arms.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"Um..nothing,maybe we should go to the bio ship." M'gann said and everyone left.

"Man I can't believe they got drunk without me!" Raquel said quietly.

"I think it would be wise if we did not tell them.." Kaldur said to robin.

"Yeah.." He replied.

"My head hurts.." Roy said before picking up their bags.

"Such a gentlemen" Jade said referring to him carrying her bags.

"Why were you carrying Jade?" Artemis asked.

"I have no idea..what even happened?" Roy said.

"Nothing,just forget about it!" Conner said,butting in.

Roy and Jade looked at each before Jade just shrugged.

"Hurry up lover boy,everyone's ahead." Jade said to Roy.

Jade looked ahead to see Wally and artemis bickering again 'ah little sis finally got herself a crush' Jade thought before getting a long painful headache. She put her hand to her head.

"You alright?" Roy asked.

"Hungover?" Raquel butted in.

"What?" Jade asked confused.

"Nothing! She was joking.." Artemis said giving raquel a look.

They checked out the hotel.

"Leaving so soon?" The snobby receptionist asked.

"We decided to try another hotel." Jade snarled.

"You didn't do anything to our maid? Because she went missing as soon as you arrived."

"You know I heard she was in one of the rooms with somebody named John,and from the noises we heard in the honeymoon suite I don't think she was just cleaning..here's the keys." Jade said walking away.

"Who's john?" Conner asked and everyone followed them.

"The receptionists husband." Jade said and the receptionist was heard running to check some of the rooms.

They arrived at the bio ship and dropped off their bags before going to the club.

"Okay so we'll check inside and the perimeter,one of the girls preferably Jade seeing as she knows her way around needs to flirt with the security guards and try and find out where Romano is.." Robin said.

"We already know he's in Vegas.." Conner said.

"He may not be.." Kaldur added.

"What if she bunks off?" Roy said referring to Jade.

"She won't,but incase she does you can stay with her." Robin answered.

"How am I suppose to flirt with him there?" Jade said.

"I'm sure you can resist yourself.." Artemis joked.

"That's not what I mean,they'll be suspicious."

"Then Roy can stand near the bar keep an eye on you and once you've found out what we need to know Roy can pretend to flirt with you and take you out the club like ordinary people." Robin said.

"He won't need to pretend." Raquel joked earning her glares.

Once they reached the club kaldur stopped everyone "Everybody know their positions?"

"Yeah." They all said.

"No one get drunk!" Robin said looking at Roy and Jade,before continuing..

"Okay Roy go in first,then raquel and zantanna, Jade go in when we say then Wally and artemis. Me and the guys with come in later" robin said and everyone went in at the right times.

Roy sat at the bar not too far from the security guards, raquel and zantanna came in pretending to ask for an interview to work there,then Jade. Artemis and Wally walked in arguing and sat down in front of the stage. Around eight minutes later the boys and m'gann came in. The boys and m'gann pretended to be a boys night out accompanied by one of the boys girlfriend. The guard let them in thinking she was a jealous girlfriend who had her boyfriend whipped. M'gann had them all in mind link and superboy was telling Roy in his head what the guards were saying to Jade.

Roy ordered a whiskey and drank it real slow trying not to get drunk. He kept listening to the conversation between Jade and the security guards. And some which conner was telling him through mind link. When Jade had walked in she looked around and spotted the guards.

"Hmm,you boys know where the boss is?"

"What's it to you?" One of them asked stepping forward.

She put her hand on his chest and Roy felt a twinge of jealousy and frustration. "I was hoping for a job here..there's nothing wrong in that is there?" She asked seductively.

"No there's not,the boss isn't here at the moment.."

"Oh?" She said sliding her hands over his chest.

"He's out of town on business."

"Oh really,where?"

"Another club in Vegas."

"Will he be back soon?" She said moving closer to him.

"within a week or so,maybe you should come back then.."

"Mm,maybe I should." She said and the security guard went to pull her in for a kiss.

"Man,Roy does not look happy.." Wally said and artemis turned her head to look at Roy who was sulking at the bar.

"Does he ever.." She said and everyone heard Jade in the mind link say

"Roy get your ass here now,before this meat head kisses me!" Jade demanded.

Roy finished his drink before walking over to her. The meat head leaning in to kiss Jade. Everyone on the team discretely looking at the pair and the security guard.

"Excuse me,but didn't we go to different schools together?" Roy said.

"You know you do look not familiar." Jade said with a smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He said and the security guard began.

"Actually pal,she's-" he was interrupted by Jade.

"That would be great." Jade said walking off with Roy and he but her hand round her waist as they made their way to the bar.

"Okay guys don't get drunk!" M'gann thought.

"Right m'gann nows the time!" Robin said in the mind link.

M'gann stood up and started shouting at conner. "Really you're going to choose them over me!" She shouted.

Conner stood up pretending to act like the calm boyfriend "Woah babe calm down,we just wanna have a boys night out.."

"Fine! I'm going! You have fun on your boys night out!" She said storming off and conner went after her.

Zantanna and raquel walked away from the men they were discussing a job interview with and walked over to robin and kaldur.

"Hey,you guys here alone?" Raquel asked.

"Our friends just left.." Kaldur said.

"Maybe we can be your friends for the night." Zantanna said,they were trying to act like normal people flirting. The workers kept walking past,listening.

"Well there is two of us and two of you." Robin said. And the four left.

"How did robin even get in here?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know but that guy over there seems pretty suspicious." Wally said looking at the guy sitting at the bar.

"I'll tell Jade to keep an eye on him." Artemis said.

"Jade keep watch on that guy across from you and Roy, he seems to be focusing on you guys." Artemis said in the mind link.

The others who had left could still hear in the mind link.

"What man?" Robin thought.

"He just came as you guys left." Artemis replied.

"He's been focusing on Roy and Jade since he got there." Wally thought.

"Okay I've got him up." Robin said and the others who were outside could see the man on robins wrist thingy. "Roy,Jade act like two normal people meeting in a club." Robin demanded.

"I thought you told us not to get drunk." Jade joked in the mind link.

"So,what brings you into town?" Jade asked putting her hand on Roy's leg.

"Business conference,what about you?"

"Oh,I live round the neighbourhood. I just wanted to speak to the boss."

"Oh really?" Roy asked.

"Mm,yes I'd like to work here!" Jade said biting the fruit off the stick from her cocktail.

"You're too good for here.." Roy said. Looking anywhere but at her.

"Mm,I glad you think so." Jade said.

"Okay,guys keep doing whatever you're doing" robin said.

"Another drink?" Roy asked.

"I have something better in mind.." Jade said pulling Roy close for a kiss,this caught the mans attention and he pulled out his phone.

"Roy this kiss is more awkward than the one in New Orleans,just kiss back!"

Jade said in mind link and everyone agreed. If he didn't kiss back it would look suspicious,so he relaxed a little into the kiss,enough to make him look interested.

"Well that...happened." Wally said to artemis who was shocked.

"Wait the guys on the phone.." Artemis said looking away from her sister and Roy lip locking.

"If you didn't want another drink you only had to say.." Roy said leaning back in her chair.

"Maybe Wally and artemis should kiss too.." Zantanna joked in the mind link.

"Forget it!" Artemis snapped in link.

"Zantanna's right,we need to know if he's focusing on Roy and Jade in general or just anyone who seems to be flirting.." Robin said. Really they all just wanted the pair to kiss,they'd be hiding their feelings to long.

"This should be good..." Conner said.

"Okay, ew.." Artemis said,the girlyness in dripping through her voice,before Wally gave her a quick kiss.

"Aw gross!" He said in the mind link.

"What was that!" Robin said. "We need him to notice. Just kiss her again then leave after a minute or so."

"Okay fine! Let's just get this over with bay watch!" Artemis said before leaning in to kiss Wally,the man noticed but seemed to lay his attention on Roy and Jade.

"Okay,you may leave now." Kaldur said in the link. "Roy,Jade stay longer. We need to know why he is looking." He continued.

"Maybe he thinks we make a hot couple." Jade joked.

"Couple?" Roy said in the link.

"Whilst we're in here we're a couple." Jade said and the man looked up at them.

"Give me your phone." Roy said outloud.

"Why?"

"Just give it!" Roy said and she handed him her phone,he put in his number. "At least make it look normal." He added.

"Mm,if you want it to look normal I have an idea" Jade said standing up. She whispered something into Roy's ear which caused him to raise an eyebrow. She gave him a chaste kiss,his lips staying still,he still wouldn't kiss back. So she took Roy's hand and pulled him out the door.

The man stopped them. "Miss,you forgot your purse." He said handing Jade her handbag.

"Oh,thanks." She said and the man nodded.

"I heard you were looking for the boss.." He said.

"I was." Jade replied,still holding Roy's hand.

"I happen to know where he is.."

"Oh really? Where?" She said.

"He's in a club Vegas. He's stopping at the Bellagio hotel."

"And you're telling us? Why?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"No reason..." The man said before disappearing.

"That was..weird." Roy said and Jade just tugged him out.

They met the others outside.

"What did he say?" Robin asked.

"He told us that Romano is staying at the grand hotel." Jade said.

"Isn't that a little I don't know..suspicious. Why would he give information away like that?" M'gann asked.

"Well Romano's definitely in Vegas so we should head there first,we've got more important things to worry about rather than whoever he was." Robin said and everyone made their way to the bio ship. Unaware of the man following them.

On the flight there everyone was falling asleep. It took a while to find somewhere to put the bio ship but they eventually found somewhere. They made their way to the Bellagio hotel and booked themselves in. They shared the same rooms as before except this time Roy and Jade had superset beds,and the girls actually had their own beds. They set down their things in their rooms.

"M'gann guess what I just found out." Zantanna said,in the girls room.

"What?" The Martian asked in her usual joyful tone.

"The Hello Megan,TV show is making a reunion.."

"No way!" M'gann exclaimed so happy she hugged her friend.

"Hello Megan? I thought that was something you just said." Raquel said standing up off the bed.

"It is,but there's also a TV show." M'gann answered.

"It's actually pretty interesting." Artemis said unpacking some of her things.

"I thought you said you weren't going to unpack." Zantanna said at the same time m'gann said..

"Wait you've seen the show?"

"Yeah I've seen the re-runs,it's pretty good." She answered m'gann.

Meanwhile in the boys room,

"Wow this hotel makes the other one look like a dump!" Wally commented.

"Indeed my friend, I believe it was the exact hotel 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' was set." Kaldur said unpacking.

"It was." Conner shortly stated.

"I didn't think that was your type of film." Robin said sitting back on the bed.

"I enjoy all films." Kaldur said simply.

"Except finding nemo." Wally said coming out the bathroom.

"Finding nemo is nothing like it is under the sea." Kaldur said a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"And the little little mermaid is?" Wally asked sarcastically.

"No..but it is a good film!" Kaldur said with no shame.

In Roy and jades room,

"It's so nice to have a bed that doesn't squeak." Jade said lying on her bed.

"It's so nice,not to share a bed with you." He snarled.

"Don't pretend you didn't want to." Jade said,siting up from her position.

"There's no need to pretend,I genuinely didn't want to share with you." He said unpacking some of his things.

"And I genuinely think you're lying." Jade remarked.

"Think what you like." Roy said sharply before putting his things in the wardrobe.

It was early hours of the morning and everyone was tired. M'gann mind linked everyone.

"I think it would be best if we all slept before the mission." Kaldur thought.

There were lots of 'yeah I'm tired/beat.' Heard before robin said.

"Okay we'll get some sleep first,everybody set your alarms for 8:30." Robin said,and groans were heard,8:30 was abominably early for the league.

Everyone went to sleep although Jade couldn't get much sleep due to the snoring red head on the other side of the her.

"Roy! Roy! Shut up!" She said before throwing one of her pillows across the room. She was now uncomfortable with only one pillow "looks like I'll have to get up.".

She got up and got her pillow not without punching room in the arm first. He woke up. "What was that for?!" He fumed.

"You! Were snoring!" She fumed back before walking back to her bed.

He turned onto his side "women!" He muttered under his breath. And a sai was thrown into the wall, mere inches from his head.

They fell back asleep and Roy didn't snore again since he was now on his side.

The girls were all asleep however not quiet,artemis was sleep talking,zantanna and m'gann were having nightmares,and raquel seemed to be the only one actually sleeping.

In the boys room however,Wally was sleep walking,conner was snoring(very loud),robin was mumbling,and kaldur was drooling.

When 8:30am came everyone woke up begrudgingly. Robin had told then to meet down at the breakfast bar around 9:20am sharp,so everyone decided that an extra '5 minute' lye in wouldn't matter...it mattered.

Everyone rushed around, "damn where are my shirts!" Artemis cursed. Of course the Martian didn't need to rush around. Everyone envied her.

Roy was zipping up his pants when Jade rushed in "How does this look?" She said storming out the bathroom. She was wearing shorts and a top but the top made her look very...poofy.

"You look pregnant.." He dead panned. And another sai was threw.

"I meant pregnant with joy..huni?" He called from the bedroom.

A knock was at the door. Jade answered.

"We have instructions from room 304,to check you are awake." An employee said.

"We are.." Jade deadpanned.

"Yes ma'am and congratulations." The employee said turning to leave.

"What on?" Roy asked from behind Jade.

"The baby of course." He said looking at jades stomach before walking away. The door shut.

"Told you." Roy said before receiving another punch from Jade.

She went and changed into a halt.

The boys however weren't as violent and weren't as stressed as the others. Although conner did seem to be impatient. The boys in fact were already dressed,the room however was a mess,the maids would be spending hours cleaning that mess.

When 9:20 came almost everyone was down in fact the first people down at the breakfast bar were Roy and Jade,soon followed by the boys and eventually the girls.

They ate breakfast and discussed the plans for later.

"Okay so were exactly will Romano be?" Conner asked in a hushed tone.

"Well he's got a club not far from here,and as we know he's fond of a gambling,so we'll have to split up and search around." Robin said before eating his croissant.

"He's staying at this hotel right?" Megan asked.

"Apparently so..excuse me a moment." Jade said before getting out her seat.

"Follow her." Artemis said to Roy.

"Why me?"

"You're sharing a room with her, she's your responsibility." Artemis answered and Roy stood from his seat to follow her.

He turned the corner,no one in sight,then suddenly he was pinned against the wall.

"Following me." Jade said keeping a tight grip on Roy. "What's wrong red don't trust me?"

"Can you blame me." He said grabbing her wrists to twist out her hold.

"Where exactly did you think I was going?" She asked,his hands still on her wrists.

"You could have left,ran away." He said.

"Then why haven't i?.. I've had plenty of opportunities arrow,yet I haven't took a single one of them." She said,and she moved her arms forcing him to release her wrists.

"Why? Why would you want to-" Roy was cut off by the pair of lips that kissed his own. He didn't kiss them back though,he never did.

"Will you ever kiss back,red?" She asked with slight annoyance. "..and i couldn't leave,your friends have tracers on me." She said after a while of silence.

"You too?" He asked,he too had a tracer placed on or rather in him.

"Oh so you're not trusted either?" She asked sarcastically.

"There's a mole on the team, accusing people doesn't exactly gain you trust." He said.

"It's not artemis if that's what you were thinking." Jade said protectively.

"I wasn't..at least not anymore..so did they implant the tracer in you or..?" Roy asked sheepishly.

"Robin dissolved the tracer into a drink which I then drank,he's pretty smart." She said casually as a man walked by.

"So where were you going?" He asked in his normal gruff voice.

"Reception.." She said and they started walking.

"Not happy with the room?" Roy joked.

"Our room is fine! I need to know which room Romano is staying in."

"They won't tell you..it's against policy." Roy said as they made their way to reception.

"Oh I have my ways." She said trailing off.

In the breakfast room.

"Where is Jade and Roy?!" Artemis said impatiently,keep scanning the room for her sister and the older archer.

"I don't know but man am I hungry.." Wally moaned.

"Dude you just ate breakfast for at least 10 people,5 minutes ago." Robin said.

"Yeah but that 5 minutes is a long time for us speedsters." Wally complained.

"I bet." Artemis joked.

"Ooh ooh look they have a magic show on later." Megan said pointing at the sign on the wall.

"Magic isn't real." Wally said.

"Zantanna would disagree.." Conner said.

"As would the late ." Kaldur interjected.

"Who? Nelson?..Man do I miss him!" Wally said thinking back.

"I bet zantanna could out do them.." Robin said shyly.

"Thanks rob."

"Kaldur how come you /never/ say anything like that!" Raquel argued.

Kaldur gave her an 'excuuuuuuse me' look before saying "I am sorry my love,I shall compliment you more often although I thought i said too much affectionate words, according to your last compliant."

"A girl can never get too many compliments."

"I think kaldur is very affectionate." Zantana said defending kaldur. Which earned her a glare from raquel.

Meanwhile at reception,

"All I want to know is where my father is staying." Jade lied.

"I'm sorry it's against policy." The receptionist said and Roy gave Jade an "I told you" look.

"Fine!" Jade said walking to take a seat in reception.

"What are you doing now?" Roy asked sitting next to her.

"Waiting for the next receptionist to come." She said.

"You're not going to find out." Roy stated.

"Then we'll get robin to hack the computer files."

"We tried,the systems are un-hackable." Roy said standing.

"Makes sense seeing as it is a hasino." She said looking up at him.

"Hasino?" He asked in confusion.

"Hotel and casino." She said standing to walk back to the breakfast bar.

"What are you five?"

"19 actually. I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"Me too." He said gruffly.

"Can I ask you something?" She said,slowing down her walk pace.

"Depends what the question is.."

"When was the first time you had sex?" She asked and things suddenly turned awkward,his face went as red as his hair and he put a hand to the back of his neck.

"Erm-I..I'm not comfortable talking about this /with/ you." He finished.

"Really? If I didn't know any better id say you haven't had any." She said teasingly.

"Then clearly you don't know any better." He snarled.

"Fine if you like I'll tell you the first time I did."

"Why?"

"Why did I have sex? Or.."

"Why do you want to know." He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Just making conversation." She lied. She knew it was him,her first. The boy she'd met when she was 16,the boy she couldn't forget. He couldn't remember her though after all it had been a traumatising time for him,he had just been found after going missing.

"Um" he cleared his throat "16 I think." He said shyly.

She knew it. It had to be him. "Me too." She said softly,it was quiet and barely loud enough to hear but he heard it.

They met with the others,artemis and Wally arguing,it was unseen by anyone that they were holding hands under the table.

"Where have you guys been?" Robin asked with frustration in his voice.

"We went to reception." Jade said.

"For forty minutes!" Robin said.

"..yes." Jade said taking her seat. "I've tried reception to see which room Romano's in but they wouldn't tell me."

"Of course not it's against policy." Roy said.

"Anyways,we've concluded that Romano is somewhere in this hotel,and seeing as there are far too many casinos in here we need to split up." Robin calmly stated.

"Okay,how do we decide who's with who?" Conner asked.

"We'll work in teams of two, kaldur and Raquel you two search the left wing of the casino, conner and m'gann will search the right wing. Zantanna and I will search the pool and downstairs area. Roy and Wally can search the lobbies and artemis and Jade try and break into the hotel suites." Robin directed.

"It's only 10am.." Artemis moaned leaning back in her chair.

"We don't know how long Romano could be staying."

"Approximately one week according to the man whom spoke with Jade." Kaldur said.

"He could leave early though." Wally said in his chair.

"Right well now that's settled let's go into our positioning." Robin said and everyone left to go to their stations. M'gann put them in mind link.

In the lobby, Roy and Wally walked around,looking to see if Romano was in there.

"Man,maybe we should get artemis and Jade to break into all the rooms." Wally said. They'd been looking for five minutes and there was no sign of Romano.

"Wally this is only the second floor." Roy said unsure of which lobby to go down.

"You mean we have to search all of them!" Wally moaned,arms flailing in the air.

"Not all of them,artemis and Jade are searching the suites." Roy said choosing to go down the first lobby.

"Dude,they're like all suites." Wally said calming down a little.

"We're just searching the lobbies Wally,not breaking in." Roy finished.

In the left wing of the casino, conner and Megan looked around. It may have only been 10 in the morning but that didn't stop the people of Vegas from gambling.

"Wow,I can't believe how many people actually gamble,especially this early." M'gann said scanning the room.

She noticed conner had his eyes on a man over at the roulette table. "Roulette,it's what the Russians like to play isn't it." He said walking closer to the man.

"Yeah,wait conner are you okay?"

"I'm fine-" he stopped talking mid sentence due to hearing a woman being mugged not far from where he and m'gann were standing.

"Stop that man!" The old lady squealed.

Conner pounded the mugger into the wall and pinned him there.

"Nice try." Conner said. "What did you think you could steal in a casino."

The security came and dealt with things. Not a thanks was given to conner for stopping the mugger not even from the elderly lady.

"Conner are you alright?" M'gann said putting her hand on conners back.

"I'm fine." He snapped, he hated it when she did this. When she tried to reassure him and ask if he was okay. It made him..angry.

Conner scanned the room for the man he'd just seen sitting at the roulette table but he was gone.

"Uh guys I think I lost Romano." Conner said in the mind link.

"What? How?!" Robin fumed.

"It's not his fault,there was an old lady about to be mugged but-" m'gann fumbled with her words.

"There was a mugging?" Jade said.

"Yeah in the left wing of the casino." M'gann said.(still in mind link.)

"And you think Romano was there?" Jade asked.

"Yeah why?" Conner thought.

"It was a distraction."

"How do you know?" Raquel asked.

"I'm from the shadows,I know these things." Jade said.

"I'm sure you do." Artemis said.

"Okay if anyone sees anything you tell us." Robin said.

They carried on with their searches around the hotel,occasional mind links.

"Erm robin,we've been searching for ages now,and the bar has free drinks on. Maybe we could get one." Zantanna said eyeing up the delicious looking kids cocktails at the bar.

"Fine but as long as it doesn't take up any of our time." He said before going over to the bar. He drank something which was apparently a Cinderella cocktail. It was actually quiet nice until he started feeling dizzy.

"Um zee,are you feeling dizzy or-" robin didn't have time to finish his sentence instead he fainted onto the sun bed by the pool. His blue drink spilling everywhere.

"Oh my god,robin are you alright." Zantanna said running to his side. She too started feeling dizzy. "Ekaw pu!" (Wake up!) she said but it didn't work he remained unconscious and she soon passed out, no one seemed to noticed,just thinking they had fallen asleep whilst sunbathing.

In the right wing of the casino, kaldur had lost Raquel,after a while of searching for her,he found her. Standing by the fountain.

"Raquel,why did you leave?"

"I felt a bit dizzy." She said sitting on a seat nearby.

"As did I previously,maybe it is the climate." He suggested taking a seat next to her.

"Maybe,I mean this is the desert." She said dazzlingly.

"Here I'll go get you some water." Kaldur said before standing to fetch raquel a drink.

"This should keep you hydrated." He said passing her the drink.

"Thanks,kal." She said taking sips.

In the suites, Raquel wasn't the only who'd went missing,artemis had disappeared.

Jade was in the middle of breaking into one of the rooms and suddenly she's gone.

" are you? You know disappearing is my act." Jade said in the mind link.

"Artemis is gone too?" Roy said in the link.

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"Wally's been missing for the past five minutes and I can't get a hold of rob or zantanna." Roy answered.

"M'gann?" Jade asked.

"Roy? Jade?" Kaldur asked.

"Kaldur have you seen Wally?" Roy asked.

"No my friend,nor have I seen or heard from any of the others. Raquel has passed out I am taking her to her room now."

"Passed out, how?" Jade asked,hoping artemis hasn't passed out in one of the rooms they'd broken into.

"I am not sure,I think the heat dehydrated her although she was drinking plenty of fluids and water." Kaldur answered.

"Okay kal try and-wait Jade?" Roy said in the mind link before saying out loud. "Jade?!"

She was standing right in front of him unknown he was behind her, for a ninja assassin she was loosing her game,she blamed it down to these kids. She turned to face him.

"Haven't seen arty have you?" She asked outloud.

"No,you haven't seen Wally have you?" He asked.

"..no." She replied.

"Is there a problem?" Kaldur said in the mind link.

"No but keep an eye out for the others,Jade and I will look for artemis and Wally." Roy said in the mind link.

"Okay my friend,aqualad out." Kaldur said before leaving the mind link.

"She might have passed out in one of the rooms." Jade said with concern.

"Or maybe she went to her room." Roy suggested.

"She would've told me...unless you want to go to back to the rooms." Jade said,sultry as ever.

"And why would I want that?"

"Artemis is gone,wally's gone,the others are else where. We have time to do..other things." She said seductively.

"You're right we could do /other things/." He said leaning down to kiss her before saying against her lips "Like looking for the others." His breath ghosting her wanting lips he pulled away from their closeness.

"Do you always prioritise your job?" Jade said moving away a little.

"Do you always like teasing people?" He re-countered.

"Who says I'm teasing." Jade said and Roy just looked at her unsure if she was being genuine. She sighed "I am capable of caring red."

"I never said you weren't." He answered,not knowing what to say.

"We're in mind link remember I can hear your thoughts." She said a little amused.

"I can hear yours as well." He said,staring into her eyes.

"Then you should know that I'm not teasing." She said and it sounded like they'd talked about this before..oh wait they had (an: not in this story though)

"Jade..you know we can't." He said his voice firm,trying not to show any emotion or care.

"Yes we can Roy,you refuse to except the fact that we like each other,and don't deny it. You and I both know there's something there." Jade snapped.

"No Jade we can't,you know the risks if-" Jade cut him off.

"I've told you I'd leave the shadows...Roy you know how I feel,this isn't fair."

"No it's not." He answered sharp.

"Just consider it okay." She snapped.

A few silent moments passed as they walked down the hallways.

"I've considered it." Roy said,taking his hands out his pockets.

"And?" She said with a glint in her eye.

"No." He said looking at the ground.

She turned to him,putting her hands on his shoulder. Looking up at his face. She asked teasingly "Is it backwards day?"

"Jade,listen-" she cut Roy off.

"No red you listen. I am willing to leave the shadows to give us a chance. You know how I feel and I know you feel the same way. You're being pathetic." She argued.

He pinned her against the wall and kissed her. "That's all I wanted to hear." He said against her welcoming lips.

She kissed him back,her arms wrapping around his neck. He started to deepen the kiss before moving along to her neck. "Mm,maybe I should tell you you're pathetic more often." She joked. She could feel him smile against her neck. They made their way to their room. And when they opened the door they were shocked to find artemis and Wally in the dark,under the covers.

"What are you doing?!" Jade said, preparing her sai.

"It's obvious isn't it." Wally said. Artemis gave him a look.

"Jade, I thought you were checking the rooms." Artemis said casually.

"I was but then you went missing, Roy couldn't find Wally and raquel passed out and-"

"Wait raquel passed out?" Artemis asked.

"Missing the point, I thought you two hated each other." Roy interjected.

"We..worked around our differences." Wally said sheepishly.

"Clearly." Jade snarled. "Why couldn't you have went into your own rooms."

"Someone could've walked in and we thought you two would be the most understandable,since y'Know you have that thing going on." Wally answered,blushing like his hair colour.

"Thing? What thing?!" Jade snapped.

"Y'Know yo-" artemis cut Wally off.

"It doesn't matter,look can you not tell the others."

"If you leave now then we won't." Roy said,threateningly.

The pair hurried out after putting on their clothes.

"Can you believe them!" Jade said trying to unimagine what she had just witnessed.

"I thought you wanted them to get together?"

"Not like that,she's only just turned 16 and-" Roy cut Jade off.

"And so were you!"

"That's different.." Jade said sitting down on her bed,it was Roy's bed the pair had decided to 'sleep' on.

"How?"

"Because,she.." Jade didn't know why it was different but she wanted better for her sister, even though Wally was perfect for artemis,Jade could see artemis with someone more like conner.

"I don't want her first time with him!" Jade said.

"It's not your decision..and it looks like she's already had her first time." Roy said looking over at his bed. "I hope room service cleans that."

"They totally killed the mood." Jade said sulking.

"Maybe it's for the best." Roy said.

"Wait,you're not having second thoughts about us again are you?" Jade said worried,she really wanted this to work.

"No I just think it'd be too soon." Roy said sitting down on her bed next to her,he wouldn't dream of going near his bed until it'd been changed.

"Why it's not like it's our first time." Jade said with a snort and soon regretted what she'd just said.

"What do you mean "not our first time"?"

"Well this wasn't exactly how I planned on telling you,if I even planned on telling you that is." She mumbled,this was so out of character. She never mumbled,she never confessed to having feelings for someone either but that damn boy had a way to make her melt.

"Tell me what?" He asked eager to know.

"Remember your first time?" She asked,hints of flirting in her voice but that wasn't anything knew.

"Yes,why?" He asked a little frustrated with her. He wanted her to get to the point.

"Well do you remember the girl it was with?" She asked hoping he was clicking on,he wasn't. He just assumed she wanted to know for some sick reason.

"Yes." He answered shortly. How could he forget,she was the best he'd ever had,although her face was a bit of a blur.

"Remember her dark hair?her touch?the smell of cocoa butter oil on her skin?" She asked and by the look on his face he seemed to be catching on slightly.

"How do you know?" He said standing up and looking down at her.

"Well I didn't read your mind if that's what you're thinking." She said standing infront of him.

"You? It couldn't have been you,you were-" Jade cut him off.

"In the shadows by then." She finished his sentence. "Don't look too shocked red,it would have happened sooner or later,whether you were my first or not,it still would have happened."

His mind started thinking back to that day,thankfully no one in the mind link could see it,well hopefully not.

"You had been missing-" Roy cut her off.

"For three months,then I ran into you."

"Mm,so you remember." Jade teased standing. Her hands on his chest.

"Why now? Why didn't you say before?" He questioned.

"Well I was hoping you'd remember once we'd hooked up." She said looking up at him. "If you like I can re jog your memory." She teased pulling him down.

"No,I-" Roy started trying to pull way but she captured his lips with her own.

Meanwhile in the girls room, Raquel was still unconscious and kaldur was watching over her. Then artemis came in.

"Artemis,I believe you have seen Roy and Jade,they were looking for you."

"I have kal,thanks,they told me about raquel is she alright." Artemis said making her way to her friends side.

"She is fine,just resting for now,I do not wish to offend you but maybe you should..take a shower,in all respects I mean." Kaldur said.

"Oh you know then." Artemis said sheepishly.

"I have heard in the mind link." Kaldur said.

"Oh right,well I guess I'll hit the showers." Artemis said walking to the bathroom.

"And artemis,best wishes for yourself and Wally."

"Thanks kal,you're great you know that." She said opening the bathroom door.

"So I have been told." He joked and artemis laughed before going to the shower.

Meanwhile, Wally wandered around looking for the other four. No one knew where conner or m'gann were. Then he spotted zantanna and robin,unconscious on the sunbeds.

"Dude,I've been looking everywhere for you man. You'll nev-" he stopped himself realising they were unconscious. "Oh man! Rob wake up!" He said trying to wake them up.

"I'm really sorry about this." Wally said before he did something he'd regret..he poured ice cold water over the pair.

They shot up awake. "Dude!" Robin snapped.

"You guys had passed out." Wally explained.

"We did?" Robin said confused.

"Where are the others?" Zantanna asked.

"Erm Roy and Jade are in their room,artemis is in hers,kaldur is with Raquel in the girls room because she passed out and-"

"Wait Raquel passed out?" Robin asked cutting Wally off.

"Yeah,kal thinks it's because of the temperature." Wally finished.

"And superboy and miss Martian?" Robin asked concerned.

"We haven't heard."

"Miss Martian?Super boy? Where are you?" Robin asked in mind link.

"Robin?" Miss Martians voice was heard in the link.

"Where are you?" Zantanna said.

"We're..I think we're in the storage room." She replied.

"The storage room where's that?" Wally asked.

"I know where it is, c'mon." Robin said and he,zantanna and Wally rushed to the storage room.

"Okay it should be...right here." Robin says looking at a wall.

"Okay,dude where's the door?" Wally said.

"Maybe it's a secret door?" Zantanna suggested. And robin looked for a handle. When he found the handle zantanna sheepishly said " not."

"M'gann,conner are you here." Robin shouted.

"here!" They heard conners voice from the far end.

"Okay let's get out of here." Robin said and the five left.

Then three large security guards approached them. "Sorry but that rooms not available for guests."

"Sorry we were just..looking around." Wally lied.

"I think you'll find the kids area is over there." One of the security guards mocked.

"We're not-" conner fumed but was cut off by robin.

"Thanks we'll just be going." Robin said and the five slowly backed away.

"Can you believe those kids." One of the security guards were heard saying.

"Okay,what were you guys even doing in there?" Zantanna asked.

"M'gann passed out,and I tried to wake her but she wouldn't. Some guy said he'd help us if I followed him and I did,then he left and I guess I passed out aswell." Conner explained.

"Alright guys,go back to your rooms and rest. In an hour we'll regroup in the downstairs lounge." Robin said looking at the time, it was 11:30am time was going slow.

Everyone left for their rooms,and robin explained the plan again but this time in mind link. Raquel still hadn't woke up so artemis poured freezing cold water over her to wake her up.

"I nominate you for the ice bucket challenge." Artemis said before pouring water over raquel. Raquel woke up and said a few inappropriate words.

In the boys room everyone was exhausted,Connor and robin were still tired after passing out,kaldur was tired due to looking after Raquel,and Wally well he was wide awake. He was texting artemis.

Wallman: do you think Roy and Jade will tell the others about before?

Arty: probably not,they said they wouldn't.

Wallman: yeah you're right. I can't believe they walked in on us.

Arty: yeah I know,we hadn't even finished.

Wallman: we could always finish.

Arty: no Wally. Not here anyway.

Wallman: :(

In the girls room,zantanna was in the shower,m'gann was watching TV and raquel was waiting for zantanna to get out the shower so she could go in,and artemis had just finished texting Wally.

"Are you alright?" M'gann asked arty.

"Yeah I'm fine,how are you guys since y'Know you passed out and all?" She asked concerned.

"I'm..feeling better, thanks. What about you Raquel?" M'gann said lying on the bed,taking her focus off the TV.

"Huh? Oh me I'm fine.." Raquel lied. "Is there a doctor,round here?"

"Well there's a hospital not far,why?" Zantanna said coming out of the bathroom.

"No reason. I'm going to take a shower." Raquel said walking into the bathroom.

"Well that was weird." Zantanna said.

The other two just shrugged. "How are you feeling?" Zantanna asked m'gann.

"I'm better thanks." She replied and zantanna dried her hair much to artemis's annoyance,the sound blocked out the TV,which artemis had just started watching. Unknown to all the other girls Raquel was in the bathroom taking a test she really didn't prepare for.

In Roy and jades room, the two were lying on jades bed,Roy on top,his arms under her. He'd began to tickle her and she hated it and loved it at the same time.

"Mm,Roy stop." She demanded in a laughing tone.

"But you like it." He said tickling the bottom of her stomach,it was her tickliest spot.

"I like you too but if you don't stop tickling me I will kill you." She said carefully.

He stopped tickling her but stayed in the same position,instead he began to kiss in-between her breasts. She tilted her head back in pleasure. He kissed his way up to her neck before giving her a deep passionate kiss on the lips. She deepened the kiss before she kissed along his jaw moving along to his earlobe. She nibbled it and he let out a groan,she flipped them and they made out a little. He flipped them back over,now he was on top,then he took her just like that. There were loud moans heard and complaints made about them,but that just encouraged them carry on. He took hold of the head board and almost broke the wall. Thank god the room next door wasn't vacant with guests, they thought.

After at least an hour 12:30 had came and everyone was expected to meet in the down stairs lounge. The girls were the first ones there, Raquel being very quiet,then the boys showed up,after at least a 10 minute wait Roy and Jade showed up.

"What took you guys so long?" Robin asked impatiently.

"Sorry,we were..busy." Jade said more sultry than ever.

"Okay well now that everyone's here, there's reason to believe Romano's at the casino tonight." Robin started.

"How do you know?" Artemis asked.

"The people he's here with were over heard saying they'd be going to the casino all night. I'm not sure whether everyone who passed out today should be going or not."

"We're fine."

"I'm fine."

"Really there's no need."

Conner,m'gann,raquel and zantanna said at the same time.

"Okay then fine. We'll check the casinos but it's rumoured he'll be going around 8pm. Which gives us plenty of time to look around or whatever. We'll all regroup here at 7:15pm then we'll go to the casino in small groups."

"Are you sure it's this casino he's going to?" Conner asked skeptically.

"I'm sure but if we don't see him within the first two hours we'll check a few others." Robin planned.

"Not to be the father of the group." Kaldur began and those words made Raquel's heart pound. "But everybody make sure to change your clothes,it will be evening." He finished.

"Like in suits?" Wally asked.

"What do people usually where to casinos?" Conner said unsure if what to wear.

"Normally suits but some dress in casual wear." Kaldur said.

"I think you look hot in a suit." Jade whispered into Roy's ear.

"I think we should wear suits!" Roy said quickly. Conner had an amused look on his face,he did have super hearing.

"Guys I don't think I have a suit." Wally said.

"You have me." Zantanna said. "And I have magic."

"But what are we gonna wear?" Artemis asked.

"Slutty dresses." Jade said and everyone (even Roy) glared at her. "What it's Vegas everyone wears them. Even some men." Jade commented.

"Dresses it is." Raquel said.

Everyone went back to their rooms. It had just turned one o'clock.

Jade was on her bed,lying on her stomach with her legs kicking in the air. Roy was in the wardrobe doing something,Jade didn't really know.

"C'mon red,it's boring up here." Jade said,she'd been arguing with him to go to the pool with her since they got back.

"Then go yourself." He snarled.

"Yeah you're probably right I mean imagine all the single young men." She teased.

He shut the wardrobe doors. "You've brought your swimming costume?"

"Of course." She said standing up and walking behind him,her hands curled around his shoulders. "Have you?" She said it slow.

"No looks like we won't be going then." He said turning around putting his arms around her waist. He leaned down to kiss her but she interrupted him before his lips could meet hers.

"There's a shop downstairs,they'll sell some trunks." She teased.

He moaned. "Ugh fine go get changed I'll go buy some." He said turning to leave.

"Oh and Roy,nothing too tight." She joked and she saw a glimpse of Roy's blush as he shut the door.

She changed into a black bikini which joined at the front. She put on a black cover up which was laced at the ends with her shades and an over sized hat. When Roy returned he put on the red trunks with the white strips along the bottom that he'd just bought.

"Red trunks. Red costume. Red hair. If I didn't know any better I'd say your favourite colour was red." Jade teased observing his trunks.

"You forgot red arrows." He said back and they left for the pool.

Meanwhile in the girls room,

"Hurry up artemis,we're hungry." Zantanna said.

"Okay I'm coming." Artemis said before rushing into the toilets.

"Really artemis?" Raquel said.

All of the girls except artemis who was peeing and Jade who wasn't in their room,were waiting at the room door to go get some food.

"Okay now we can leave." Artemis said coming out of the bathroom.

The four girls left to go get something to eat.

The boys also planned on eating but they also planned on staying in the hotel room. Room service. Wally ordered almost everything available whilst almost all the other boys got pizza.

At the pool,

"So we're just going to sit here?" Roy asked boredly.

"Unless you had something else in mind.." She said seductively.

"In that case we could've just stayed in the room."

"Don't be such a bore,Roy. We're here to relax." Jade said,

"Fine,I'll go get us a drink. What do you want?" Roy said standing.

"You." She joked he just cocked an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately that's not on the menu."

"Mm,then what's on the specials?" She said giving him a very flirtatious look.

"You really don't know what you do to me." He said lifting her up and carrying her to the toilets bridal style.

"The toilets. Really red? And here I thought you were classy."

"Shut up or I'll make you sleep on the bed artemis and Wally were on." He said locking the toilet door.

"Well at least they're classy toilets." She commented before jumping on him with her legs wrapping around his waist and her lips on his. He slammed back into the sink, his hands went instantly to her waist.

Mean while at the hotel restaurant,

"Okay,so what's up with you and Wally?" Zantanna asked artemis and all of the girls gathered closer around the table to listen.

"I don't know what you're talking about, wally's just an annoying freckly jerk." Artemis said leaning back in her chair with her arms folded.

"That's a little harsh." M'gann said,taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah, I thought you liked him what's changed?" Zantanna asked.

"Nothing's changed." Artemis said.

"Alright..arty are you okay?" Raquel asked.

"I'm find Raquel,thanks."

The other girls just gave each other concerned looks.

"So what are you guys having? I'm starving." Raquel said.

"You must be,I mean after all you are eating for two." M'gann said and the other girls snickered.

"What!" Raquel shouted a little louder than expected.

"She meant your shirt,you slopped..." Artemis said, Raquel's face confused.

"You're eating for two,you and your shirt." Zantanna finished.

"Oh right..." Raquel said and sat back in her seat.

At the boys room.

"Me and Zantanna are just friends." Robin said,blushing ever so slightly.

"But you have a crush on her." Wally said.

"I..well yes."

"And you haven't asked her out yet why?" Conner asked.

"Sorry we can't all be like you and miss Martian."

"I think what conner is trying to say and with all due respects my friend,why haven't you plucked up the balls to ask her?" Kaldur asked which earned chuckles.

"I..." Robin was left speechless.

"Because he has no balls." Wally joked.

"Oh really,what about artemis. Looks like you haven't got the balls to ask her out."

"Oh I've got the balls." Wally said and kaldur sent him a glare,seeing as kaldur was one of few who knew.

At the pool, Roy and Jade had just came out of the toilets for the second,the first time they'd went out they had to go back in because there costumes were on backwards.

"Okay so would you like a drink now?" Roy asked standing next to jades sunbed whilst she lounged back.

"Surprise me." She said feeling optimistic.

Roy went over to the bar and ordered the two some drinks. In the process a young girl who was around 16 walked over to Roy and started talking to him,or rather flirting with him as Jade would call it.

"Roy what do you think you're doing?!" Jade said frustratedly in the mind link.

"What can I not talk to other girls." He answered sending Jade a glance from across the pool before laughing at something the girl had said.

"I didn't say that..and you call that talking she's clearly flirting." Jade said trying to hold back her anger.

"Wow Jade are you jealous?" Artemis said (everyone still in the mind link.)

"Who me no? I'm much better than her,I mean look at her in that cheap bikini and-" Jade stopped herself,the girl had put her hand on Roy's arm.

"And what?" Wally asked,everyone amused at jades jealousy and the domestic going on.

"She's touching Roy's arm."

"Wooh go Roy!" Robin thought.

"Roy tell her to stop,this is clearly upsetting Jade." M'gann said comfortingly.

"Clearly." Jade deadpanned.

"Oh wait she just asked for my number." Roy teased.

"Are you going to give it to her?" Zantanna asked.

"Hmm I'm not sure I mean- wait Jade what are you doing?" Roy asked,as he saw Jade get out the sun bed and approach him.

"I really didn't want to do this..well maybe a slight part of me did but.."

"Do what? Guys?" Wally asked.

Jade walked over to Roy and kissed him. "Mm,how long does it take to get some drinks,I'm thirsty." She said,her arms over Roy's shoulders.

"Well if you had've told me what you wanted,maybe it wouldn't of took so long." He said softer than his usual gruff voice.

"Well I did tell you to surprise me,and it still took longer." She said playfully,the girl still standing there awkwardly looking at the pair. "Can we help you?" Jade said looking at Roy.

"Jaade." Roy said long,with a playful scold.

"I was just waiting for Roy to give me his number." The girl said and the older pair shot her a glance.

"Sorry I'm taken." Roy said before pulling Jade in for a kiss to prove it.

"Mm,do we need to go to the toilets again?" Jade said to his ear but she wasn't exactly quiet.

"Eww,gross!" The girl said. Roy and Jade slowly turned their heads to glare at her.

"Were you not explained the birds and the bees?little girl." Jade asked.

"Yeah,duh." The girl replied.

"'Yeah,duh' boy,red,you certainly know how to pick 'em." Jade said in mind link before saying out loud..

"Then what were you expecting once you got Roy's number,a walk in the park,picnics at the beach,immaculate conception." Jade said and the girl just shrivelled up her face and walked away.

"I'm going back to the sun beds, get our drinks would ya." Jade said putting on her sun glasses and walking to the sun beds.

"You certainly have a tough one there." The Mexican bar tender said.

"Ah yeah." Roy said getting out his money before choosing the drinks. When he got back Jade was lying on her stomach.

"Oh red." She sang. "I have a job for you." She said sitting up and giving him a devilish smile.

"Oh really? What?" Roy said placing the drinks down.

She pulled him closer to her by his shoulders. He thought they were just about to kiss but she with drawled a little "Put sunscreen on my back 'kay?" She said letting go of him.

She lay back on her stomach and Roy sat behind her. He squirted the bottle and a little too much sunscreen squirted on to jades back. She turned her head and sent him a glare.

"Sorry." He said gruff as ever.

"It's fine I'll get you back when I do you." She said putting her head back down.

"When you do me?" He asked stating to rub in the sunscreen.

"Yes Roy,you red heads are more prone to be sunburned. I'm only thinking about your health dear." Jade said relaxing a little.

"You care?" He asked cockily.

"..more than I should." She answered after a while. "Just think teenage you would have did anything just to touch a girl." She teased.

"I'm still a teenager now,and I wouldn't of done anything!"

"That's right you would've did everything." Jade mocked,and Roy's hand slipped to the sides of her back which was her most sensitive body part and most ticklish.

"Whoops..it slipped." He deadpanned with slight playfulness.

She lifted her left leg up and moved it forcefully,crashing into Roy's special parts. He immediately collapsed onto her.

"Whoops..it slipped." She twisted his words on him.

After all the sunscreen had been rubbed into jades back,Jade started to do Roy's,and his chest and his face too. Jade started with his back and as soon as she'd squirted the sunscreen on his back the Mexican bar tender came over and handed Roy an ice bag.

"For your lady troubles." He said before walking back to the bar.

"Mm,so I'm your lady?" Jade said near Roy's ear.

"And my troubles." Roy replied putting the bag of ice on his swim shorts.

In the hotels restaurant, Raquel sat there not paying attention to anything the other three girls were saying.

"Raquel are you okay?" M'gann asked,putting her hand atop of Raquel's.

"Yeah I'm fine m'gann thanks."

"Right well I'm going to the little girls room." Zantanna said.

"Wait,I'll go with you..we need to talk." Raquel said standing from her seat.

The two went to the toilets.

"What was that about?" Artemis said to m'gann suspiciously.

"Hmm,I don't know,it seems a little weird." M'gann answered.

Whilst at the toilets.

"Raquel is everything okay?" Zantanna asked.

"I'm late." Raquel spluttered out.

"Well yeah,I mean we were expecting you to join us for dinner earlier." Zantanna said.

"No I mean I'm late late." Raquel said trying to point out the obvious.

"Wait are we talking like I think I might be pregnant late or it's an immaculate conception if I am late."

"Definitely not immaculate conception..I took a test it came back negative but-" Raquel started but was interrupted by zantanna.

"The tests aren't always accurate. That's one of the things my dad always told me,before..well before."

"Erm okay,is there some sorta spell you can do to y'Know find out." Raquel said nervously which was unlike her.

"Sure." Zantanna said before preparing herself. "Laevar ybab!" (Reveal baby)

"Well I mean I can't see anything, unless the baby doesn't want to reveal itself." Zantanna joked but Raquel just sent her a glare.

"Okay...thanks." Raquel said.

"So can I pee now? Because my bladder is full." Zantanna said and Raquel nodded before leaving the toilets.

In the boys room, Wally,and kaldur were both asleep whilst conner watched an old action film,with the TV loud, which was worrying considering he had super hearing.

Robin fiddled around with his wrist gadget trying to find anything on Romano,whilst stuffing his face with cheese balls. The boys for once were silent.

At the pool, Jade had finished rubbing the sunscreen on Roy. She lay back into the lounger, Roy moving so he could lay back.

"Red,you've got sunscreen on your nose still." She said sitting up to wipe it off with the towel.

"That's your fault." He said, keeping his head still.

"Well if you had've kept still I mean seriously,arrow,kids don't squirm as much as you." She said putting the towel at the side of him before taking of her cover up she'd put back on once the sunscreen had dried.

"You love my squirming." He said cockily. Moving closer to her.

"I do?" She asked flirtatiously/playfully.

"Yes you do." He said joyfully (wait Roy? Joyful? What is going on?) before getting closer to Jade and scooping her up.

"Red! Put me down!" She squealed.

"No chance!" He said throwing her in the pool, before jumping in himself.

"Roy? I can't swim." Jade said barely floating.

"You're serious?" He asked not sure whether she was being serious or not.

"Maybe if you put those strong arms of yours around me, then-" she was cut off by Roy splashing her with water. "Oh so that's how you want to play it?" Jade said before splashing him back with more force.

"Okay,okay, stop." Roy said holding his hands in the air slightly to surrender,before splashing her back with the same amount of force .

"I would but really you don't want me to." Jade said closing in on him.

"Hm,but I need you to,there's people here remember." Roy said reminding Jade that there were lots of people around them.

"Let's go back to the room then." She said pressing against him and whispering to his ear.

"Shower first,then we-" Roy was cut off by jades lips capturing his.

"I can't wait that long!" She said before they got out the pool to grab their things and practically running to the room.

At the hotels restaurant, the girls were leaving the dining room before seeing Roy and Jade hurrying to the lift,leaving puddles behind them.

"Was that Roy and Jade?" M'gann asked.

"No doubt they've been to the pool." Artemis deadpanned.

"Wait did I just see Roy smiling." Zantanna said bewildered.

"Y'Know I think you did." Raquel added,before zantanna put her hand on Raquel's shoulder and asking in a hushed tone.

"Are you okay? Because before and-" Raquel cut her off.

"I'm fine."

"Okay so what now?" M'gann asked bored.

"I'm not sure but no offence guys but even my boredom is bored." Zantanna said boredly using her own words again.

"Erm we could go watch a movie." M'gann suggested.

"We're in Vegas." Raquel reminded.

"Oh." The Martian said sheepishly and quiet.

"We could go with Jade and Roy and do what they're doing." M'gann suggested again,cluelessly.

"M'gann let's never do what Roy and Jade are doing...especially not together." Artemis said,a shrivelled expression at the thought.

"Why? They're only..." M'gann paused to see what the pair were up to. "...well Roy's getting in the shower and jades...just got in the shower." M'gann finished.

All of the girls shook their heads to rid the thought.

"We could check on the boys and hang for a while." Zantanna said.

"Yeah." The girls agreed going up to the boys room.

At the boys room, all the boys were sleeping all peaceful and quiet. Okay maybe not peaceful...and definitely not quiet, I mean with conners snoring, wally's sleep talking and walking, kaldurs light snoring and robins few mumbles,the room was anything but quiet.

Five minutes later, the girls were knocking at the door.

"Well they're definitely in there,you can hear them snoring." Zantanna commented.

"Yeah,we should go." Artemis said awkwardly.

"Yeah but where?" Raquel asked.

"Let's just go back to the room, once this missions over we can have a tour,and have fun." Artemis said tiredly, no one noticing the man walking past. The girls walked back to there room.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Wally asked tiredly awakening from his sleep. "Oh you're all asleep,well this is awkward." Wally said looking at the other three before shrugging and turning on his side,to go back to sleep.

In Roy's and jades room, the two emerged out of the now very foggy bathroom. Towels wrapped around them,smiles on their faces.

"Well that was.." Jade started.

"Eventful." Roy finished, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back although it was short and chaste.

"At least the shower works." She commented. Going over to the wardrobe.

"If you're looking for the handcuffs they're in my pants pocket." Roy said half joking/playful and slightly serious.

"Actually handcuffs aren't my style.." Jade said shooting him a very seductive look. "..canes however are." She said winking.

"No seriously,what are you looking for?" Roy asked jumping onto jades bed,he refused to go on his own bed after..certain events.

"Found it." She said lifting the box of chocolates out of her bag.

"Wait we still have those." Roy asked thinking Jade had ate them.

"Of course. You didn't think that I'd eat them all myself did you arrow?" Jade said closing the wardrobe to go sit next to Roy on the bed.

"../noo/" he said taking the box out her hands.

"You're not allergic to nuts are you?" Jade asked.

"You care?" He said gruffly, picking a chocolate at random. His face shrivelled up like a child eating an oatmeal raisin cookie "Okay definitely won't be eating that one again."

"Here try this." Jade said picking one up at random and putting it in between his lips. She read the label as he ate it. "It's Turkish delight."

"It's good,here you can have this one." Roy said feeding a chocolate orange to her.

"Mm,it's good but what about this." She said kneeling to reach Roy's mouth before placing a strawberry chocolate in his mouth.

"To much strawberry,here." He placed a dark chocolate into her mouth.

Her face scrunched "Ugh,what is that!" She complained in disgust.

Roy read the list "chocolate liquorice, that sounds..disgusting. Here have a caramel." He said sorrily,placing a caramel chocolate in between her lips. She looked him in the eyes.

She chewed the chocolate before looking at the time. "We should start getting dressed." She said.

"We could...or we could.." He kissed her deeply and the pair made out for a while before getting dressed.

The girls had no clue what to wear, and since they'd decided to wear slutty dresses to blend in with the Vegas bimbos, the girls really were clueless as to where to get the dresses from, seeing as they weren't the type of girls to own those type of dresses. So the girls waiting for Jade to go over to the girls so zantanna could magic them up an outfit. Of course Jade took her time to go round because she was drying her hair.

"Okay fairy godmother magic us up a dress." Jade joked.

"Let's hope it doesn't turn into rags at midnight." Artemis said and the others chuckled.

"You girls seem to know your fairy tales." Raquel commented towards the crock sisters.

"Maybe they'll find their Prince Charming's." Zantanna joked which earned her a few glares.

"Oh I'm pretty confident that artemis has already found hers." Jade said sarcastically and artemis's face flushed.

"Oh really? Spill." Zantanna said.

"You and Wally finally admitted your feelings for each other then." M'gann said at the same time as zee.

"What feelings?" Artemis dead panned crossing her arms before adding. "And I'm sure you've found your Prince Charming." Artemis said directly to Jade.

"I'm sure I have." Jade replied cooly. "Are we going to get ready or not?" Jade added impatiently.

"Okay but first I need to know what colour dresses you want to wear." Zantanna said trying to picture the dresses in her mind.

Jade: "black"

Artemis: "green"

Raquel: "red"

Zantanna: "alright,I have dibs on sparkly then." She said before casting a spell and changing their outfits. The dresses were all short with different stylings. All wearing large heals (which will be extremely hard to run in if they find their target.)

"Wow you guys looks great!" M'gann commented.

"Thanks,what are you wearing?" Raquel asked the Martian.

"Oh,don't worry I have that covered." She said and shape shifted into a red sparkling dress. "It's the dress Megan wore to her prom in the hello Megan TV show, except it's a lot shorter."

"Right well I'm going to go do my make up and hair,if you'll excuse me." Jade said pivoting in her now very high heels.

"So how do you guys want your hair?" Raquel said, the other girls previously asked her to do it for them since she was great at doing hair, it's a shame hers wasn't longer.

"Low side bun." Artemis said in a gruff non lady like manor.

"Woah did that spell effect her voice too?" M'gann asked.

"No I just have a sore throat!" Artemis deadpanned looking for a throat soother in her bag.

"Zantanna?" Raquel asked.

"Curly.." She answered.

"It's already curly." Artemis interjected.

"No it's wavy silly." M'gann said.

"Alright I guess I can curl it..m'gann you want your hair done or..?" Raquel asked.

"Oh no I'm fine" the Martian said and her hair grew slightly and curled at the tips. "She had her hair like this too..."

In the boys room,

"Man, I do not like wearing a tux, I mean it's just soo ..unroomy." Wally said moving his arms around to make it's less uncomfortable and more roomy.

"I know, lucky Roy. At least he can pull off a suit." Robin agreed.

"I believe these suits are quiet sliming." Kaldur intervened, smoothing over his tie in the mirror.

Conner emerged from the bathroom. "Hey can someone please help me with this tie." He said struggling to do it.

Robin went and tried to unknot it "Man you've got too tight."

"I know,I can feel my throat being crushed." Conner said and robin gave up,so Wally could try.

"Man conner! What did you do." Wally said struggling before kaldur came over.

"Allow me." He said and de knotted it within an instant. Kaldur tied conners tie for him. "Here you go my friend."

"I hate ties." Conner grunted.

"One more thing to add to the list.." Wally said,sighing.

In Roy and jades room, Jade had gotten back at least ten minutes ago but Roy was still in the bathroom getting changed.

"Hey Jade?" Roy called from the bathroom,checking she was there.

"Yes lover boy?" She replied flirtatiously.

"Hey which tie-" he said emerging from the bathroom suited up and holding two ties. He immediately stopped himself talking once he saw jades attire. "You're wearing that?"

"Is there a problem?" She said feeling slightly insecure.

"There will be when everyone's gawking."

"Aw is little red jealous?" She said feeling less insecure and slightly touched.

"Little?-and I'm not jealous I just..." He argued but was lost for words.

"You just get angry when others look at me?" Jade said putting an hand on his arm.

He rolled his eyes. "Which tie?" He asked frustrated.

"Hmm,the black one,it matches my dress..besides greys not your shade." She said turning to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You sure you can walk in those?" He said looking at her through the mirror whilst fixing his tie.

"I'll be fine...but if I fall and break my neck,I'm probably not fine." She joked.

"Right,falling over and breaking neck is not fine." Roy noted.

"Can you even tie a tie?" She asked Roy after watching him impatiently try to tie his tie.

"I can,I'm just not use to this material." He argued turning to face her.

"It's silk,hardly the thickest material." Jade said standing up off the bed and walking over to him. "Here let me!" She said annoyed whilst undoing the mess of a tie he'd made. "I used to tie my dad's tie all the time when I was young and mom wasn't home." She started.

"How often was she home?" Roy asked, looking at her face. Her eyes concentrated on the tie.

"Not very often, she'd usually leave me and arty with Lawrence a lot whilst she went on missions, or whilst she and Lawrence went on missions." Jade continued with quiet a saddened expression.

"So you practically raised her?" Roy said referring to artemis. Jade looked up at him in the eye.

"Practically? I had to take all the responsibility whilst 'they' were on missions." She said,sounding bitter before quickly looking back down at the tie. "That was until I left."

"Why? I mean you had artemis to look out for,why leave?" Roy asked feeling slightly sorry for artemis,knowing about her abusive fathers past.

"I had to,if it wasn't for me artemis would never have became independent and want to be a hero...besides I couldn't take her with me, I could barely take care of myself back then never mind a nine year old. I wouldn't have put her through all that, she deserved better." Jade explained,walking to sit at the dressing table having finished tying Roy's tie.

"Better than the shadows?" Roy asked. She didn't reply. "You shouldn't have gone through that either y'Know. You didn't deserve it."

Roy finished before going back into the bathroom, Jade just smiled softly to herself before continuing to do her hair and make up.

It was almost seven pm and the team were meeting at quarter past. In the boys room,all talk had turned slightly serious.

"Wait wait wait so you and Raquel..when?" Wally asked in disbelief as a kaldur had revealed about his and Raquel's first time together.

"It was about two weeks ago." Kaldur answered sheepishly.

"Wait,I thought you wanted to wait till after marriage." Robin said confused.

"I did,Raquel however did not."

"And it's always what the girl wants that comes first?" Wally asked annoyed.

"You must fill a girls needs before your own otherwise she'll probably have a..bitch fit." His voice changed when he said 'bitch fit' almost like one of the men of 'white chicks.'

"That explains why Wally can't keep a girl." Robin chuckled.

"Leave him alone..he hasn't had a girl." Conner said and the others broke out into fits of laughter.

"Have so!" Wally snarled and arguments began.

7:15pm

Vegas, Bellagio hotel.

The team were all dressed in their clothes,except Wally and robin who had changed into normal clothes having felt 'uncomfortable'. Artemis kept complaining about how she felt exposed and Roy kept complaining about how jades heels made her almost Roy's height. Raquel however was loving her dress and the attention she received from others.

"Y'Know Raquel I really think red your colour." Zantanna commented.

"Why thank you zee." She said and robin pulled them into a hurdle.

"So I thinks it's best if we-" robin was interrupted by a comedic Jade.

"Split up and look for clues?" She said which earned both chuckles and glares.

"How should we split up? like girls and boys?" Zantanna asked.

"Girls go in twos,the guys and I will go around together. I'm not sure if you two want to work together." Robin said,the last statement was questioned towards Roy and Jade.

"Um." Roy said looking at Jade, the same time she said "We do."

"Great.." Robin said before kaldur interjected.

"Perhaps you and Wally should team up,myself and conner can work together seeing as you went wearing suites." Kaldur suggested.

"Oh,okay.. I guess that can work." Robin said a little disappointed. "Right well let's go to the casino."

And everyone split off into their groups. M'gann still had them linked in mind link. Artemis and m'gann decided to go together, artemis would usually team up with zantanna but she had immediately chosen Raquel.

They decided to go to separate parts of the casino,which was very large by the way.

"So we're just looking for Romano?" Conner asked kaldur.

"Yes,although we could have a few games." Kaldur answered looking at the roulette table.

"Okay,let's see who can get the most money or chips are whatever." Conner suggest.

"Deal." Kaldur said shaking his hand, the game had begun.

Jade and Roy were also making bets,but these bets didn't involve gambling,no these bets involved who could keep their hands of the other the longest.

"Jade,no. We're on a mission." Roy said looking around for anyone suspicious.

"You said to keep our hands off each other, not our mouths." She replied moving closer to him.

"Just because we're together now doesn't mean we have to fuck every time we see each other." Roy said. Looking anywhere but at her.

"I thought that was the whole point of relationships."

"I thought that you wanted this to work." Roy snarled back.

"You know I do. So stop playing hard to get because it's incredibly sexy." Jade answered,noticing Roy's cheeks blush, before his eyes set on a certain person.

"What about him over there?" Roy asked leaning down close so no one would hear.

"He seems..suspicious." Jade said before stepping off her stool. "Okay I'll go over flirt for a while then you-"

"I don't agree with this plan." Roy said slightly concerned that his new girlfriend would flirt with someone else just to get the job done.

"Then what do you suggest pants?" Jade said sarcastically.

"We go over as a 'couple' then act like friends with him." Roy said uncrossing his arms.

"Like holiday friends?" She asked yes.

The pair went over to the table. He was sitting alone at one of the bar tables which was across from the casino.

"Hey,you mind if we join you?" Roy asked,his arm round jades waist.

The man examined the pair before saying "No,go ahead."

They took a seat.

"So,what do you call yourselves?" The man asked with a southern accent.

"Roy,and this is-" Jade cut him off.

"Jade,pleasure to meet you." She said extending her arm to shake his hand.

"You too,I'm -you can call me..John." He said taking a sip of whiskey.

"So you here alone?" Roy asked getting straight to the point, Jade kicked him under the table, unnoticed by 'john'.

"Are you trying to blow our cover?!" Jade snapped in the mind link.

Roy didn't not reply.

"No I'm here on business with a colleague of mine. What about you guys?" John said putting down his whiskey.

"We're here for a trip." Jade said after a while of thinking.

"Oh,so you're a couple?" John asked with suspicious eyes.

"We're figuring things out,so what kind of business do you do,if you don't mind me asking?" Roy said getting straight to the point.

"Roy!.." Jade said glaring up at him,before continuing to john "..sorry about him,he's very..-"

"Hostile?" John said chuckling. "No I don't mind I'm here to..-" John was interrupted by a man walking up to him.

"Sir,we think we might have found him." The man whispered.

"Right well try and make him talk, if that son of a bitch thinks he can out do us he's wrong." John said bitterly.

"Right sir."

"Oh,er peter this is Roy and Jade, their here as a couple isn't that nice?" John continued.

Peter turned to look at the pair and instantly recognised them. It was him from the club, the one that told them Romano would be here. "It's-it's nice to meet you..." He said expanding an hand to shake theirs, before whispering to john "s-sir that's the couple from the club,you know 'the' couple."

"You don't say...So why exactly are you two here again?" John said looking at the pair dead in the eyes.

"Oh we're just visiting." Jade said cooly.

"Just visiting,huh?" John asked. "You're not looking for anyone are you?"

"Not anymore,why?" Roy asked. His arm still wrapped around jades waist,almost protectively.

"No reason..it just seems a little suspicious that two people who have just met would go on a trip together." John continued.

"Who says we've just met?" Roy and Jade snapped at the same time.

"Woah,there you go with the hostile-ness again,I'm only asking..." John said standing out of the stool. "well I guess I should be going now,hope to see you's around. Have fun!"

Roy and Jade sat there gormless, trying to piece together what just happened.

Artemis and m'gann however weren't making much progress.

"M'gann you know robin said not to use powers in public." Artemis sighed sounding like robin.

"It's fine,no one can see,besides what's so bad in winning." She stated,going over to a cards table and using her telekinesis powers to win.

"It's cheating...but I guess everyone else is cheating so why not a Martian." Artemis said following m'gann to the table.

'Surprisingly' m'gann won again, she collected her chips and put them in a large bucket to carry round before cashing them in.

"Hey what time does the magic show start?" M'gann asked cheerful as ever.

"I'm not sure why?" Artemis deadpanned boredly,there was clearly no sign of Romano.

"Wait so you don't want to go?" M'gann said before adding "Well this is awkward."

"I never said I didn't want to go,it's just we need to look for Romano." Artemis said,taking a drink off the tray that an employee was holding.

"Yeah I guess you're right." M'gann said before asking in the mind link...

"Has anyone seen anything?"

"No but there was another mugging." Robin said.

"Again?" Raquel asked suspiciously.

"Yeah but we handled it." Wally gloated.

"We might've ran into one of Romano's men." Roy said.

"I told you he's an FBI." Jade snapped.

"Really? And how would you know?" Roy argued, the pair were angry at each other for no reason.

"It was obvious wasn't it, he was here on business, he knew about us at the club, his colleague was the same man from the club, he wouldn't tell us much about himself and I'm from the shadows so I know what I'm talking about."

"Really because-" Wally cut Roy off.

"Okay guys let's not argue in the mind link."

"Yeah,you are argue more than artemis and Wally,and that's saying something." Conner agreed.

"Erm offensive!" Wally said at the same time as artemis saying "We can hear you!"

"What ever happened to the crock sisters and ginger love." Zantanna joked,twisting jades words.

"The what?" Wally said,he and artemis may have a thing going on but they still didn't like each other.

At the same time Wally said that Roy stated specifically to Jade. "Okay bets off." No one else knew what they were talking about and remained their attentions on Wally, whilst Roy and Jade had a make out session in the middle of the casino.

"Aww Wally's blushing." Robin said in the link,he could see wally's blush because he was with him.

"Aw Wally is there something you wanna tell artemis?" Raquel teased.

"What? No."

"It's obvious they like each other." Robin said.

"What no nnnno..nothing like that we hate each other." Wally struggled to argue.

"Aw Wally and artemis sitting in a tree K-I-S-" Raquel,zantanna and robin sung at the same time but were cut off by the screeching Wally.

"I hate artemis!" He screamed, and everyone went quiet.

"Wally,if you could not scream in mind link,that'd be great." Artemis deadpanned.

"...woah this is really..awkward." M'gann stated and everyone agreed before returning to their searches.


End file.
